Try
by Iridiscente
Summary: Lucy's being a bit of an idiot, not realizing how much Fairy Tail and her friends love her. Oneshot. Lucy/Levy friendship.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

 **Set after the Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc. If you don't know what happens in it, you might want to read a quick synopsis. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy awoke in a bed in the Fairy Tail infirmary, white pillow and blankets spread around her, with no memory of how she'd gotten there. Confused, she tried to sit up and immediately regretted it as a lance of pain shot through her stomach.

"Ow," she groaned, pressing a hand to her stomach. She frowned when her fingers touched perfectly wrapped bandages. Where had they come from?

"Lu-chan! You're awake! I was starting to worry."

Lucy startled, annoyed at herself for missing the obvious person sitting next to her bed. Levy closed her book and set it on the bedside table, trying to smile cheerfully while her eyes worriedly examined Lucy. Lucy, meanwhile, was totally clueless as to what was going on. Her gaze wandered over to Levy's book, and she gave a sound of relief when she saw her keyring next to it. Reaching over and grabbing them, she hissed as another wave of pain assaulted her. Levy, keenly watching her every movement, began to search in the bag slung across the back of her chair and quickly came up with a bottle of white pills, one of which she proffered to Lucy.

"It's a painkiller," Levy explained. "Porlyusica-san said you'd be experiencing some pain for a couple of days. You have a pretty nasty wound."

"Which I don't know how I got," Lucy grumbled, swallowing the pill dry. Levy gave her a startled look.

"Really? You don't remember?"

Lucy shook her head, causing Levy to frown.

"You got it on a monster-hunting job you took yesterday with Natsu and Happy. You must've also hit your head or something. Anyway, they told us you guys were in the middle of battling the monster when two Forest Vulcans showed up."

"I remember that," Lucy said, nodding thoughtfully. "I told Natsu to take care of the monster while I dealt with the Vulcans."

"Natsu said the same thing. He'd just finished with the monster and turned around, when he saw you … pass out. The Vulcan got you in the stomach and you went flying."

Levy locked eyes with Lucy, a silent question in them. Lucy, however, was too busy gaping.

"Are you kidding me? I passed out in the middle of a battle? Damn, that's pathetic." She shook her head ruefully.

"Porlyusica-san said it was because you exhausted your magic," Levy said. The infirmary was quiet for a moment. Lucy kept her mouth shut, sensing Levy wanted to ask something.

"Why have you been pushing yourself so hard, Lu-chan? Ever since your celestial spirits, err, rebelled, you've been taking a lot of solo jobs. I don't think you been in Magnolia for more than six hours since. I barely get to see you anymore, and even when you are around, you're always tired and usually at your apartment trying to sleep."

Lucy opened her mouth, then closed it again as her gaze dropped to the bedsheets, hands playing with the blankets. Levy's gaze was a weight, a burden on her back.

"I just wanted to get stronger. Sorry for pushing so hard," Lucy replied, trying for a reassuring and cheerful tone. Levy frowned again.

"We all want to get stronger, Lu-chan, but we don't work ourselves to exhaustion. You have to take breaks some time. It's not a race."

"But I can't stop," Lucy suddenly blurted. Levy leaned back a little, startled. "I can't stop training and going on jobs, Levy-chan, because I have to get stronger. I have to. _I have to._ " Lucy pulled her knees up to her body, hair hanging in her face. Words poured out of her now, a current of sounds that she couldn't stop.

"I'm so weak, it's pitiful. I'm a mage of Fairy Tail, but I don't deserve the title. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore. It's not like I belong here. Without my Spirits, I'm nothing. Jet, Droy, heck even Warren, could take me down if I didn't have my Spirits fighting for me. I guess, in a way, Eclipse was a blessing for me. It forced me to see how freaking _pathetic_ I am. So I decided I was going to myself stronger, no matter what."

Lucy paused, seemingly unaware of Levy's horrified expression. She lovingly stroked the keys in her hand.

"They deserve a master who's strong, who can fight battles without relying on their help all the time. And I didn't want to bring down Fairy Tail's reputation. Everyone's so strong, it hurts to see them all sometimes."

Lucy take a deep breath, and leaned back in her bed.

"I'm sort of jealous of you, Levy-chan. You never seem to care that there are so many people stronger than you. I wish I didn't care so much …"

Lucy quieted, suddenly aware of the ache in her throat signifying the oncoming tears. She turned her head to see Levy practically glaring at her, a fierce expression on her face.

"Do you really believe that, Lu-chan?" she says, her voice quiet but intense. "You really think we care how strong someone is? We're all family. We couldn't care less. The only strength we care about is the strength to keep on going, to keep on fighting for your nakama, no matter what. That's why I've never cared how strong I am. Because I know Fairy Tail will never mind that I'm weak.

"Your Spirits don't care either. They love you, and they're gratified they've been given the opportunity to fight for you. All they care about is that you're kind to them and treat them as your friends. And anyway, you're strong already. You have ten of the twelve gold keys. You can summon Zodiac Spirits one after the other without passing out. You never give up, and whenever you're knocked down, you always get up again. You love your nakama and would do anything for them. You would never even dream of hurting them, even if they're trying to kill you."

With surprising speed, Levy launched herself at Lucy and wrapped her in a hug.

"What more could we ask from you, Lu-chan?"

For a moment, Lucy was shocked as Levy's words registered. But then she started crying, hugging Levy back just as tightly as the tears streamed down her face and onto her best friend's shoulder. She could feel wetness on her shoulder as Levy's own tears dripped down her face.

Levy spoke again, her words soft and soothing as they reached Lucy's ears. And with those words, Lucy started bawling like a newborn baby. She'd been wrong. Of course she'd been wrong. Fairy Tail was her home and her family and they loved her for all her flaws. She was blind and stupid, but she was grateful for friends like Levy who would always guide her in the right direction.

 _"Even if you somehow end up losing all your magic or your legs or you get cancer or anything, we would still love you. We love you for who you are. We love you for being Lucy. How could we not? You're the best person I know."_

* * *

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **This is my first fanfic, so I'd appreciate it if you could review and give some criticism. Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story.**

 **Iridiscente**


End file.
